


Sweet Music

by BumblyBeeBounce



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Ezra (Prospect 2018) x Reader - Freeform, Fluff, technically a songfic I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblyBeeBounce/pseuds/BumblyBeeBounce
Summary: Sometimes a little boredom can help, and bring out the creativity that soothes the soul. As it happens, your companion appreciates it immensely.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018) x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Music

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something fluffy and sweet to carry me through this batshit insane time, and hopefully other people will be cheered up by it as well. Just hoping I managed to at least get close to keeping Ezra in character...  
> I am actually trying to learn how to play guitar, but please consider: I am a dumbass. It’s a slow going thing. VERY SLOW. So apologies if I got something wrong! Anywho, the song in this one is “I Belong To You” by Brandi Carlile.
> 
> Also published on my tumblr @bumblybeebounce

Sometimes, for all the advancement made in space travel, the waiting was a purgatory of boredom you just HAD to get through one way or another. Like right now. With you and Ezra in your ship, docked to another carrier on the course for another possible payday. And as much as you could appreciate it when your companion decided to leave you alone for a bit and have some quiet time with a book, this was one of the times where you actually kind of wanted him to talk. Of course if he did he wouldn’t shut up for a few hours but listening to him would’ve been vastly preferable to the sheer amount of _mind-numbing boredom_ you were going through right now.

“If you don’t mind me saying so, birdie, going by the frequency and continuous nature of your fidgeting, it truly sounds as though you’re preparing to climb the walls.” And then he simply turns the page. Like he’s not even bothered by the fact that all the daily tasks are finished and there’s no reason to go out anywhere because the carrier has sweet fuck all in it and gah!

“Astute of you.” It comes out grumpier than you really intended, but going by the lopsided smirk Ezra flashes at you while looking at you knowingly from behind the book is kinda worth it. He seemed to take a lot of pleasure when at any time you either used a fancy word, or spoke in a similar long-winded way he did. Which, let’s be fair, was kind of growing on you after spending enough time in his presence. Stupidly charming… Smart-ass. With a nice ass.

“Well. If you are feeling amenable today-” He started after a while and laid his book against his knee, finger between the pages. “I can’t help but recall you to be musically inclined, and that you have an instrument hidden in that there locker.” Ezra nodded at the locker underneath the bench you were on, causing you to automatically look down at it too.

“Ah. So you noticed.”  
“With this little space to work with, birdie, it’s very difficult not to notice such things. Now, that is not a reproach in any way, shape or form, calm yourself-” He leaned forward a little and straightened his leg as you opened and closed your mouth, swallowing the apology you were about to give.  
“I merely mention it because I do believe you haven’t played your guitar in my presence before and I am nothing if not a man who appreciates the arts, as difficult as those may be to find here among the constantly moving stars. So if you would indulge me this once, I believe I would appreciate immensely to hear whatever you deem fit to share with me.”

Ezra did have a point, you had been making sure to practice mostly when he was out of earshot for one reason or another, a little convinced that he didn’t much care to hear the music. Granted, that could’ve just been a mix of modesty and self-consciousness, but it honestly hadn’t come up before now. You scratched your head a bit and shrugged.

“I mean. If… If you don’t mind…” Actually, playing the guitar sounded kind of nice right now.  
“Oh, I insist.”

And with that, you got the bag out and pulled out the acoustic guitar. It had been a bit since you last did so a while went by with just checking that it was still in tune and and just testing that everything sounded right. Your partner kept looking at you with a small smile from his side of the ship as you did, and begun strumming the chords in no particular tune, just to feel it out.

“I must confess, I am mildly disappointed I haven’t suggested this earlier. It is a privilege to witness living art produced by a living work of art.” Ah, and there was the blush back on your cheeks. You gave a nervous titter and raised a brow at Ezra.  
“Really, Ez? You’re going with that?” He inclined his head in good humour, while keeping his voice serious.  
“Birdie, have you ever known me to be untruthful about your considerable skills or your considerable charms?” For once, he was very bad at keeping that smirk off his face and you shook your head, telling him to enjoy and keep reading his book.

And so the time passed, with Ezra reading his book and occasionally glancing your way warmly, and you strumming the instrument, playing old songs you half remembered or just nothing in particular. It was surprisingly easy to just get lost in the act of playing, the notes in the air, filling the little pod with something other than mechanic beeping.

Still, now that you had the approval of your partner to practice more freely, it didn’t feel like that big of a step when you decided you wanted to sing a bit. Reaching into one of the pockets of the bag, you pulled out a capo and clipped it to the fretboard, tested out the strings, and began. The notes flowed wonderfully and familiarly, like an old friend returning as you took a breath and sang.

“Last night I had the exact same dream as you  
I killed a bird to save your life and you gave me your shoes  
You said clip my wings and walk my miles  
And I said I would too  
Then I woke up  
But I wasn’t gonna tell you.”

“Today I sang the same damn tune as you  
It was ‘Lady in Red’, I hate that song and I know you do too  
You didn’t catch me singing along  
But I always sing with you  
Nice and quietly  
‘Cuz I don’t wanna stop you”

Alright, so your voice wasn’t at it’s best but it was fine. It felt nice to be singing again, you thought, even if it was a bit shaky.

“I know I could be spending a little too much time with you  
But 'time’ and 'too much’ don’t belong together like we do  
If I had all my yesterdays I’d give 'em to you too  
I belong to you now  
I belong to you”

“I see the wo-”

The sound of something dropping startled you and made you look at the source of the sound. It had been Ezra’s book, that much you could see but it was more the look he had on his face that gave you pause.

“Songbird.” Ezra breathed the word out like it was the sweetest word in existence, like it was the culmination of all the wonders of the worlds delivered to him at once, and combined with the look of stunned awe on his face, he sounded like he had just witnessed something indescribably glorious.

The blush creeping up your neck wasn’t that strange in Ezra’s company, the man seemingly lived to fluster you, but in this instant it felt different somehow. The changed term of endearment didn’t escape your notice either.

“… What?” You shifted on your seat, suddenly overwhelmed by the weirdly irrational feeling of doubt and embarrassment. “Sorry, I’ll stop-”

“No, no no no, songbird, please don’t mistake this interruption as a request for cessation, Kevva forbid-” Ezra got up, his book forgotten as he hurried his way to sit in front of you, still looking like he was witnessing the birth of a galaxy while he was given all his birthdays at once.

“I apologize for my clumsiness that distracted you from your practice, and forgive my presumptuous request, but I implore you to finish your song if there is still some of it left.” His voice had grown unusually hushed as he peered at your now very warm face, practically on the edge of his already precarious seat.

The silence stretched for a bit as you tried to respond. This was quite possibly the most captivated and enthusiastic audience you had had in a very long time and it was poking at your nervousness more than you would have guessed.

“Um. Well, okay, uh, just…” Fingers back on the strings and the fret, you counted from where you were and started again.

“I see the world the exact same way that you do  
We lend our hands, and take our stance  
In tandem when we do  
But I lied and said I knew the way  
And I hid my eyes from you  
I still don’t know why  
I probably didn’t wanna scare you”

You could feel Ezra’s gaze on you, though you were trying your best not to let your brain psyche you out and just kept going.

“I know I could be spending a little too much time with you  
But 'time’ and 'too much’ don’t belong together like we do  
If I had all my yesterdays I’d give 'em to you too  
I belong to you now  
I belong to you"

“I’m gonna die the exact same day as you  
On the golden gate bridge I’ll hold your hand and howl at the moon  
Scrape the sky with tired eyes, and I will come find you  
And I ain’t scared  
'Cuz I’m never gonna miss you.”

“I belong to you now  
I belong to you.”

“I belong to you now  
I belong to you.”

You looked up at Ezra, and had barely enough time to draw a breath before he was kissing you sweetly. You let out a surprised squeak and he lifted his hand bringing it to the back of your neck, caressing your skin as the kiss went on, somehow passionate while remaining warm and almost chaste, considering how his kisses usually were.

He pulled back, pressing his forehead against yours as he smiled with his eyes closed. He huffed a laugh as his hand slid over to cup your cheek, almost reverently.

“All the words in the language at my disposal and I cannot find a single one to describe what I am feeling at this very moment, songbird.”

It was a little strange how easily he could summon a flock of butterflies into your gut while making your heart squeeze in delight. And all you could offer him back was a delicate “Oh.”.

And then he kissed you again, brushed your cheek like you were a miracle and suddenly words felt incredibly superfluous. You wove your hand into his hair and carded your fingers through it, enjoying the affection he was giving you. When you broke the kiss, you bit your lip shyly.

“So I take it that I should play more?”  
“Songbird, the day I refuse the pleasure of hearing you serenade again is the day I am long dead and turned to dust.”  
“Do… You want me to play something else?”  
“There is nothing that would please me more.”

And who were you to deny such an earnest request?


End file.
